The Only Exception
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: When Dean gets a phone call from an old friend, he takes off for Italy, leaving his apple pie life behind. So who is she? It's a tale of finding yourself and at the same time, each other. Takes place in the one year period between season 5 and 6. Dean/OC
1. Love Never Lasts

_"Dean… it's me… Alina? I'm sorry to call. I didn't want to bother you but if you could call me back. It's about Chris. I need your help, Dean. Just call me back… or not. I guess it doesn't matter but, uh yeah, bye."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Alina, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Where the hell are you? This phone call is international. What's going on?"_

_"I'm fine don't-, don't worry about me. I made a mistake in calling you. Don't worry about it."_

_"How can you say that? You seemed so upset on the answering machine and now you're pushing me away? What's wrong with Chris? Did something happen?"_

_(Long pause)_

_"I'm in Venice."_

_"…As in Venice, Italy?"_

_"Yep, that Venice."_

_"To see Chris?"_

_"That's how it started."_

_"Alina, what's going on?"_

_"They were supposed to pick me up at the airport, he and Ali. But they didn't show. So I got a taxi and went to the house and they hadn't come back yet. I tried calling both of them numerous times but no one picked up. It was getting late and I didn't know what to do so I called the police to report missing persons. I wanted to wait up until I heard something but I ended up falling asleep. The police knocked on the door at 2 am that morning. They told me they had found some bodies in an alley that matched my description so I went to the morgue and… they're dead, Dean. It was… so sudden. I'm here in Venice… they left a lot behind so I'll be here for a while but I uh, I just thought you deserved to know. You called us about Sam and everything and you Chris were close. I-, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called…_

_"No! No, Alina, stay where you are."_

(Click)

I poured my coffee into the mug and made my way over to the window and balcony at the back of the apartment that overlooked the canal. There were a couple of boats tied to a dock below. The rustic door opened with a little creak and the paint was starting to fade. No wonder Chris and Ali got this place cheap. They had been living in it for a year and had just started to fix it up. Honestly, I loved the old feel to the apartment. It was sexy. I sighed, seeing the reflection of the little houses on the water. Italy was beautiful; I just wished I wasn't seeing it under these circumstances.

It had been three days since I had called Dean and I felt absolutely stupid. Oh well, it wasn't like it'd matter. Dean would probably forget about it in a few years anyways. I called Mom and Dad earlier but they say that they wouldn't be able to take it, coming here. They needed to stay in the states. It was bad enough that they had lost their son. They didn't want another reminder of seeing the empty apartment and having to pack everything up, leaving me with the chore. As I stepped out onto the small balcony, I could hear the hustle and bustle of people just beginning their days. I contemplated going down to the Rialto Market but I wasn't in the mood for food. Lately, I hadn't been.

I heard a knock on my door. I swore under my breath. I was still in my pajamas and threw a bathrobe over it. I set my coffee down on the living room coffee table, taking one last glance at the messy living room. If this was the police, I might actually scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I had been dealing with the police and with paper work for the past three days it was killing me. On top of that, I had to fix this place up and sell and who knew how long that was going to take. I opened the old door and my jaw practically dropped as soon as I saw who it was.

"Dean?" I asked, gaping. I felt like I needed to pinch myself. He was probably just a mirage; a hallucination due to my lack of sleep and food intake.

"Hi," he said.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"It sounded like you needed me. Chris was a good friend," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Why don't you come in?" I stepped out of the door way.

"I thought uh, you might need some help so I booked a flight after we got off the phone. I uh, called your parents. They gave me the address," Dean replied.

"You flew?" I asked, surprised. My heart did a couple of flips but I scolded myself for it. He was here for anything but that.

"It's not so scary anymore," Dean shrugged.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. More importantly, how are you doing? Are you okay?" Dean asked.

I nodded slowly, "I guess so. I'm getting by, you know?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Well uh, I'm starving. Do you want me to make us some breakfast?"

"Sure," I replied.

I smiled. That was the first time that I had smiled in the past few days, "Well, thank you. Um, I'm not quite sure what you could help with. I mean, there's tons of stuff to do. Chris and Ali became citizens before… it happened so I don't have to deal with any of that but uh, you know, I have to fix up the apartment and sell it. Clean everything out. Gather their stuff…"

"I'll help," Dean said.

"Dean, it'll take at least a few months, maybe even a little longer," I replied.

He shrugged, "Okay."

"But… but what about hunting?" I asked.

"I gave that up. Sammy wanted me to," Dean replied, nodding.

"Dean, I don't know…" I trailed off. Knowing our history, things probably would never go well with this.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, this is all moving too fast. This happens and then you, staying in Italy to help me I, I don't know it's too much change, really," I said, backing away a little.

"Look, Alina, we'll see how it goes for the first couple of days. If you want to throw me out by the time my flight is scheduled to leave, then I'll go. If not, then I'll cancel my flight," Dean replied. I looked up at him, surprised at his answer. Since when had he become such a mature, responsible, decision making man?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?" I teased.

"See, there's that smile I love," Dean pointed out. I chuckled a little and then looked down. "I've changed, Alina. Sometimes change is good."

I nodded slowly, "Okay, we'll try it out for the first couple of days."

"Great. Now what're you in the mood for because I'm in the mood for pancakes?" Dean asked, lightening up the mood a little. I still felt… solemn but Dean was helping. Usually, I'd be cursing his name, but for once, in many years, I was happy that Dean Winchester was here.

"That sounds great. The cabinets should be fully stocked," I answered. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room so Dean and I made our way towards the kitchen. He started getting all the ingredients down from the cabinets. "Do you mind if I shower and get changed and everything? I woke up shortly before you showed up so I haven't exactly had time…"

Dean looked over at me and stared at me for a good while in silence, "Um, no, go ahead." I nodded and then went into my bedroom. I brought a change of clothes into the bathroom and then turned the hot water one. I took my shower and then got changed into my denim jean shorts and my fitted Harvard shirt. Dean had given me a weird look before I had gone to take my shower and I couldn't exactly decode it. Obviously, we had left things unfinished so there was still something there, but I thought we had gotten over each other. I went back to the kitchen and was surprised by the aroma of a good breakfast, wafting through the apartment.

"So you cook now?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table and rifling through the newspaper that was on the table.

"Yeah. I'm not hunting. I figured that I'd probably have to find some way to feed myself besides fast food and take out," Dean replied.

I chuckled, remembering the life that Dean apparently used to lead – the life that I used to lead. But he was so different now – in a good way and bad. He just wasn't the same Dean but I knew he was also trying to show me some respect because of Chris. No matter what, I could tell he was a different Dean. He had grown up. Dean came over to the table and sat down across from me with two plates of food. He placed one plate down in front of me and another in front of himself.

"Eat up. You must be hungry," Dean said.

"Yeah, thank you, by the way. I'm kind of surprised," I replied.

"What? That I'm living the normal life? It's not too bad," Dean shrugged. That was so strange to hear those words come out of Dean's mouth. Dean loved a good hunt. He got a high from it. He was like me. And that's when it hit me. Of course it wasn't so bad. He wasn't living alone.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, glancing at him suspiciously. "Wow, this is really good, by the way."

"Nothing. I, yeah, I mean, I'm living with someone. Her name is Lisa… she has a son, Ben," Dean replied. I was shocked at what he was saying. No wonder he had grown up. It kind of stung a little but not for the reasons I thought.

"Oh, wow, congrats. She's your…" I started.

"My girlfriend," Dean completed.

"And is Ben yours?" I asked.

"No, he's not… but sometimes it feels like he is," Dean replied.

"Wow," I said, looking down and taking another bite of my breakfast. The food was rich and it was a lot to take in. After eating very little for a few days, I wasn't quite sure how I would feel after eating rich foods. I was already starting to feel a little queasy.

"I'm sorry, is this weird for you, Alina?" Dean asked.

"No, no! We had our moment years ago, Dean. It's okay," I comforted.

"Oh, okay. They're great… it feels like I finally have the family I've always wanted," Dean replied. Ouch. Chris, Dean, Ali, and I were supposed to be family. But I guess they gave him something that we never really could. They were conventional. We were… bonded together by tragedy. We were practically on opposite ends of the spectrum. Of course that's what Dean wanted. I was surprised because the Dean I used to know would've never admitted that aloud.

"That's really great. I'm happy for you," I said, but it felt so forced.

"By the way, you're going to need to strip the wallpaper down and then reprime and repaint. I don't know who did these walls. I also saw a couple of repairs and uh, some of the pipes could use a tune up," Dean commented.

"What, you're a handy man now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got a job in construction back home," Dean replied.

"Home," I repeated, distantly.

"But enough about me. What about you?" Dean asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, um, I'm good. I moved to New York City a couple of years ago. I uh, went to culinary school and then got a job at a restaurant. The hours are late but it's nice not to have to go into work till about three. That and New York is great. I love going to all the museums. It doesn't hurt that it's beautiful during the night," I replied, thinking about life back at home. "I live in a shoebox apartment but hey, I don't mind, you know?"

"And I bet your boyfriend is lucky to have you," Dean replied, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"I don't have one, Dean," I blushed.

"Well, if you insist on lying to me," Dean started.

"What?" I exclaimed, laughing a little.

"What? A beautiful girl like you is single in New York City? I don't think so," Dean replied.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead to shook my head, a little smile on my face. He had been here for less than an hour and already he had me smiling, "No. Alright? I don't. So let's not talk about it, okay?" That was the first time he'd ever called me beautiful.

"Whatever you say, Alina. Someday you're going to have to admit that you're lying. I bet this guy is really jealous that you'll be living with me in Italy for the next couple of days," Dean said.

"Ughh," I groaned. "Hey, thanks for coming. You don't know how much this means to me. I uh, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's no problem. If Sam hadn't asked me to go to Lisa and Ben after he died, I would've wanted you and Chris to do the same for me," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say and I fully meant it.

**~Flashback~**

**9 ¾ Years ago**

"Hey, dude, I hope you don't mind but my sister just got out of school and she's coming on the hunt this time," Chris said.

"Seriously? What, you're bringing your kid sister along?" Dean scoffed.

"She's not really a kid. She's almost 18," Chris replied.

"Alright, yeah, I guess it's cool. Just make sure she doesn't fuck anything up for us. She knows what she's doing right?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, she does. She could probably even kick your ass if you pissed her off," Chris replied.

"Who can kick whose ass?" I asked, coming outside to the car, my duffel bag hung over my shoulder. Both 21 year olds looked up at me. Chris took my bag from me and threw it in the trunk and I thanked him. The other guy standing there looked surprised to see me. He had short spiky blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. I had to admit, he was hot and I was attracted to him.

"Nothing. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester," the guy said, siding up to me.

"Alina Watson," I replied, with a little smile.

"So how old are you again?" Dean smirked. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Dude that's my sister!" Chris exclaimed, shoving Dean playfully before getting into the passenger side to the 1967 Chevy Impala. God, it was beautiful.

"Hey, man!" Dean exclaimed. "You know, I take back what I say. You can get in my way all you want."

"Um… okay…" I stammered. I wasn't used to attention like this. I had kissed one guy in all my life and had had two boyfriends but I was definitely on the innocent side.

"It's nice to meet you Alina Watson," Dean replied, looking me up and down.

"You do know I'm 17 right?" I asked, calling him out on his bullshit, flirty act. Sure, I kind of liked the attention but I knew this guy was also just trying to get into my pants.

"Barely legal," Dean shrugged casually. "Besides, Chris said you're almost eighteen."

"In three months," I added.

"Well, I can wait that long. I've got a couple of things in mind that we can do in the time being," Dean winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "And what makes you think that I'll let you?" I raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I always get what I want, baby," Dean smirked.

"You know, you're a perv, hitting on an underage girl like this," I replied, playfully. It was all a part of the flirty banter that we had already started. Really? One minute into meeting this guy and we were already at that point.

"You know, no one's ever called me out like that," Dean replied, leaning in close to me.

"Well, I'm not 'no one'," I answered. I leaned in towards him as if I were going to kiss him but then moved passed him, walking towards the Impala. I was shocked at my answer and reaction. Where had I gotten all of that confidence from? I walked to the passenger door and opened it, sliding into the backseat. I could tell that Dean was watching me as I walked away from him. I closed the door behind me and saw Dean standing with his hands behind his head. The look on his face said 'shit, I think I just met my match'.

"Come on dude, let's go! At this rate, everyone's going to be dead by the time we get there!" Chris hollered from the car. Dean snapped out of it and jogged towards the car. "What the hell did you say to him?" Chris seemed shocked, but not mad.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I replied, shrugging innocently.

"I have to worry. You're my baby sister and I know how Dean gets around pretty girls," Chris replied.

The car door swung open and Dean hopped into the car, behind the wheel. And we were off. This was going to be quite an interesting hunt.

**~End Flashback~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first story that I'm writing and not just reposting from Quizilla. It's something a little different than the other stuff that I've done. Let me know what you think PLEASE! I really do love reading reviews. I like to know what you guys' thoughts are one my stories, what you want me to improve on, etc. This story takes place in that one year period between season 6 and season 5. Dean has spent 6 months with Lisa and Ben already, meaning it's about January when this story takes place!<p> 


	2. Old Friend

**~Flashback~**

I turned the hot shower water off, immediately regretting it and missing the hot water. I grabbed the towel from the bathroom counter and wrapped around my body, shivering a little. The contrast between the hot and cold really sucked but not as bad as my next realization. I suddenly realized that I had left my clothes on the motel bed. I swore silently to myself and then opened the door, peeking out. Dean was sitting on the couch and watching some TV. I tiptoed out of the bathroom in hopes that he wouldn't notice but who was I kidding.

I walked to my bed, his back still turned to me and leaned over the bed, grabbing my clothes. I pressed my towel closer to my body and practically jumped as I hear movement.

"Hey, what're you-," I heard Dean say but then stop mid sentence. I turned around to look at him. I knew the look on my face was the 'dear in the headlights' look and I couldn't help but feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing... just forgot my clothes. You know how that goes," I laughed nervously. Dean looked me up and down and pressed my towel closer to my wet, naked, cold body. I swallowed hard and tried not to appear too uncomfortable. "I'm just, you know, going to go back in the bathroom and change so um, yeah, I'll uh, see in a couple of minutes." Wow, props for not being awkward - not.

"Listen, Alina, I wouldn't mind if you changed out here. Save yourself the trouble of going back into the bathroom," he smirked, using that obnoxiously effective, suave tone of voice with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice try. Hey, where's my brother?"

"He went out to get some food," Dean answered.

I nodded slowly, "Alright sounds good. Damn it, I forgot to tell him that I don't want cheese on my burger anymore."

"Oh, he called to ask what we wanted and I told him not to get cheese this time," Dean answered.

"How'd you know?" I asked, curiously.

Dean shrugged it off, "You've been hunting with us for the past few weeks.. I've heard you say it about a million times so I guess at some point it stuck with me."

"Gotcha," I replied, shooting him a weird look before going back into the bathroom.

It was true. I had been hunting with the boys for three months already and I was really learning a lot. Sure, I got to hunt some in my high school days but this was a full time job now. I had made a deal with my parents that I'd do college online but right now, I wanted to hunt and I planned on doing that until I there was no longer a need for it. It had been great to be with Chris but it was also weird that Dean was here. I mean, we still had our brother and sister-y moments but still...

And Dean... where was I even to begin with Dean? Half the time Dean would scour the bars for loose women and then come back to our motel room with lipstick smudges on his face. Then other times, he'd shamelessly hit on me but I guessed that was because I was convenient and he was always horny. As for my side, over the past few weeks, I had grown even more attracted to Dean. I kept having to remind myself not to take his flirtation seriously but I couldn't help myself. He was a good looking guy and well, I had kissed one guy in my life. So if a guy that looked like that could be interested in me, well, hey, I wasn't going to ignore him. And I guess that was my problem. I knew he'd never go for me...

I changed into underwear, some girl boxer shorts and then slipped a clean bra on under my hoodie that I had bought from my high school. Team spirit! I towel-dried my hair and then went out of the bathroom.

"Did Chris say when he was coming back?" I asked, casually, coming over to the couch right next to Dean and bravely sitting down. "What're you watching?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

I examined the television more carefully, "Is this... The Titanic?"

"What? No! I mean, yeah, but it's not like I was watching it or anything..." Dean said, scrambling to change the channel.

"Really?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Really," he replied, flipping the channel to something else. What was this... monster truck racing? Ew. He finally settled on a football game which was definitely something I wouldn't mind watching.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, quoting the Titanic.

"Haha, Leonardo DiCaprio is something, huh?" Dean asked back, glancing over at me once.

I let out a loud laugh, "You are so busted, Winchester. I bet the Titanic is your favorite movie!"

"It is not. I've seen it once, okay?" Dean asked.

"And by once do you mean every day of your life?" I teased.

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed.

I laughed and he scooted a little closer to me. I took a deep breath, trying ignore the butterflies that I had in my stomach. I returned my attention to the football game so that I would stop thinking about. Ah, but if he just, I mean, we were physically close. All it would take is for me to look over at him. Would Dean even pick up on it?

_Damn it, Winchester. Just watch the game. Control yourself. She's Chris' sister not to mention she's seventeen. He'll kill you! You'll be so fucked... yeah, I bet you'd liked to be so fucked by her. Ah, fuck..._

"Hey, Dean, do you mind if I have that pillow?" I asked, leaning over Dean, about to grab the pillow on the other side of him. Dean just stared at me for a moment. I shot him a look and he seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure go ahead," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said back, weirdly. I was about to retreat when Dean made eye contact with me and I just stopped. His eyes flickered from my lips back to my eyes. Oh my God. Was he going to kiss me right now? Alina, don't be stupid. Of course he's not. I parted my lips a little almost as if to say something but was surprised as Dean crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise but then began to settle into it as I realized what was going on.

I began to kiss Dean back and was surprised at what urgency he had within the kiss. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to his body and I surprised myself, wrapping my arms around his neck. The mere intimate contact seemed to shoot sparks all over my body. Our chests pressed together and he continued to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip and suddenly invaded my mouth with his tongue. I wasn't quite sure what to do... but I attempted to follow what he was doing. I hoped I wasn't bad.

Suddenly, we hear the jiggle of the door handle and Dean and I sprang apart in fear. I got up off of the couch, standing up and Dean scratched the back of his head, looking away. I wiped my mouth off as Chris walked into the room with paper bags of fast food.

"Hey, what're you two doing?" Chris asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Nothing!" Both Dean and I replied simultaneously, a little too jumpy.

"Okay," Chris said.

"How was uh... the food run?" I asked.

"Fine. Why are you two so jumpy?" Chris asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

"There was a spider," Dean replied, swallowing hard.

"Yeah. Scary," I agreed, nodding.

"Sure," Chris replied. I could tell that he was suspicious but hey, I guess that just shows to never leave your horny, hot best friend alone in a room with your naive younger sister.

**~End Flashback~**

Last night, I had set Dean up in the third bedroom while I was in the second guest room and we left Chris and Ali's room untouched. I woke up around ten and sat at the kitchen table, contemplating food. I had eaten with Dean but once again, like the days before, I woke up not hungry. I just sat there at the table and stared at the warm, home-y, wood table. It didn't have much effect on me.

"Hey, you just going to sit there and stare at the table or do you want me to make us some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving," Dean said, coming out of his room. Why was he so chipper this morning? Dean was never a morning person.

"Um, breakfast sounds good," I lied, nodding a little.

"What're you in the mood for this morning?" Dean asked.

"I don't care. Surprise me," I replied, chuckling a little and thinking back to the last time Dean had said that...

"Waffles, again? That okay?" Dean asked.

"What? Oh yeah," I replied, pulled from my thought by his question. Awkward. I watched as Dean began to cook. He had really changed. He was not that same 21-year old man that I had met those years ago. He was really starting to create a life for himself. I was beginning to think that I was way too far gone for that. He just seemed so... normal... and I knew I'd never be able to be like that.

"So why'd Chris and Ali get an apartment with three rooms anyway?" Dean asked.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer this but I tried my best without falling apart, "They wanted to have kids." I answered, shrugging a little.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Yeah. But um, so have you spoken to Lisa yet? When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Wow, you really are eager to kick me out, huh?" Dean asked, jokingly.

"No! I just don't want to take you away from. From all of that... from perfectly normal and sane people," I replied, almost passing it off as a joke although the both of us knew that there was truth in the matter.

"No but I uh, I plan on calling her today. Just check in and uh, you know, tell her I'm staying for a little bit," Dean answered.

I shook my head, "Okay." I wasn't quite sure what he thought was a little bit but for some reason I wanted him to say. I guess the prospect of not having to be alone was comforting but at the same time, did I really want to Dean as my company? After everything we'd been through. And I felt like I was taking him away from something that would be good for him; someone that'd be good for him. She was probably a hell of a lot better for him than I'd ever be.

* * *

><p>"Look, she's an old friend of mine and her brother meant a lot to us both. I'm sorry. Yes, I do. No, I swear. We just-, I can't leave her alone like this Lisa. I know Chris wouldn't have wanted me to either. A month tops. Yes. Alright. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye. Say goodnight to Ben for me. I love you too," Dean said to the phone. I swallowed hard. I had never heard Dean ever say 'I love you' to another woman. Wow... that was a really big deal.<p>

"Hey, I'm uh, I'm going out," I said, walking into the living room away from my hiding place where I had been lurking and listening in on Dean's conversation before.

"Where?" Dean asked. "And like that? Don't you want to... I don't know put on a longer dress?"

"What's wrong with this?" I asked back.

"Nothing, never mind. Where are you going, again?" Dean asked, uncomfortably.

"Just out," I answered, shrugging. "So was that Lisa?" I tried to picture her. I bet she was beautiful. And he loved her...

"Yeah," Dean replied, sighing.

"How'd she take it?" I asked.

"She's... alright. She doesn't love the idea, but you know..." Dean replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I mean, I'll probably be home late and uh, you should get your sleep and everything. Don't wait up for me, okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. Okay," Dean replied, unsure

I gave him a weak smile and then escaped out the door before he could say anything else. I slid out onto the Venetian streets and went to a local club that I usually went to. There, I buried myself in alcohol, music, and men, and knew that I'd be going home with someone tonight. I had discovered this place the second day I got to Italy and had been back every night - well except for last night because Dean had arrived. But tonight, was his second night so it'd be okay to resume my normal activities. It was a place where I could go and I could numb the pain. I could deafen the silence and feel, even if it was superficial. I sat at the bar, going on my fifth drink, courtesy of the guy across the bar who had been eyeing me ever since I arrived.

When he finally approached me he said to me, "Bella ragazza, tornare a casa con me. Ti farò stare bene." Pretty girl, come home with me. I'll make you feel good.

"Si," I replied. Yes. He offered his hand out to me and I took it. I wanted to make the pain stop. I just wanted to make it all go away. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How am I doing so far? I'd like to know your thoughts on this story! Sorry that I haven't been updating very often. I've been so busy with school work and stuff...


	3. Keep A Straight Face

The sun was coming up and I had just gotten home. I closed the door to the apartment, careful not to wake Dean. To my surprise, he was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for me.

"You're up early," I murmured, hoping to just slip by him.

"I could say the same to you. Did you just get in, Alina?" Dean asked back.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" I asked back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You were out all night? Do I even want to know what you were doing?" Dean asked, protectively.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what, Dean? Just because you got your happy ending doesn't give you the right to lecture other people. A long time ago, this was you in my place so don't give me that crap, okay? It's none of your business."

"Alina-," Dean started.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said, cutting him off and hurrying into my bedroom so that I didn't have to face Dean anymore. Since when had he become the responsible one? God, it was so obnoxious! Why was he being like this? I dropped my bag on my bed and collapsed, just taking in breaths. Maybe letting Dean stay here was a mistake…

I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I replayed the images of last night in my head but I still didn't feel anything. I had been doing everything just to feel something, but still, nothing. I sighed, frustrated, and stepped into the shower once the water was hot enough.

I finished my shower and changed, pulling my hair up in a bun so that my wet hair wouldn't drip all over the place. I hung my towel up and left the bathroom to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey," Dean said back.

Things had been different ever since I got back this morning. They were tense. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cheerios before going to the kitchen table and curling up in the chair at the head of the small table. Dean sat across from me and we didn't say anything for a while, which was uncomfortable. I grabbed the newspaper that was on the table and began reading it, trying to ignore the awkward vibes between Dean and me.

"I've got to make a phone call," Dean said, getting up and grabbing his phone off the table.

"Okay," I said, softly, watching him get up and leave the table.

Dean went towards the back of the apartment, standing on the balcony which overlooked the canal that flowed right behind the apartment. I sighed. This had just been uncomfortable. Why was Dean still here? I should just tell him that he didn't need to help me out and that I could do it myself. But I had to admit that part of me wanted him to stay. I hated that. I didn't want to have to need Dean at all, especially after last time. I had promised myself that after last time that I'd never depend on him like I had. It had just led to heartbreak in the end.

**~Flashback~  
><strong>  
>It had been about six months into Dean and I's relationship and seven months since I had started hunting with Dean and Chris. We had just finished up a case and I was sending in some of the coursework I had due for my online class. Although I wasn't attending college this year, I had been taking classes online so that when I started next year, I could enter as a sophomore. Then again, at this rate, I kind of liked hunting and I had Dean… who knows? Maybe I'd change my mind in five months and keep hunting.<p>

I felt so torn between hunting and school. Sure, I wanted to start school in the fall but out here on the road, I got to be with my brother and I loved that about being on the road. And Dean was here too. We had been on and off again for a while, but we always seemed to come back to each other. I was enamored with the boy. I couldn't help myself. Every time he'd go and flirt with another girl, sure, I'd get mad and a little jealous, but I always ended up forgiving him and I didn't know why. I guess I had a soft spot for him. I had only mentioned it to him a couple of times but he never really listened. I was eighteen and he was twenty one so I guess I couldn't really complain.

The last three months had been good though. He had stopped shameless flirting with other girls in front of me. I figured it was also because Chris said something.

"Hey, what're you up to?" Dean asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing, just finishing up my essay. Hold on a second," I said, finishing my last sentence before saving the document.

"Oh yeah. I forget from time to time that you're taking online classes," Dean said.

"Mhm," I said. I left a silence between us as I finished uploading the document and then sent in. "What about you? Where's Chris?"

"He went out to get food," Dean replied.

"You sent him out on a food run again? This is two nights in a row. I could've gotten it, you know," I offered, chuckling a little bit.

"Nah. Plus, I wanted to spend some alone time with his very hot sister," Dean smirked, walking towards me.

I giggled as Dean leaned in, pressing his lips against mine, "Alone time, huh?"

"Yeah, just thought you and I could spend some time together. It's always the three of us and with Chris here all the time, you and I don't have much time for sex," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I groaned, pushing him away a little.

"What?" he asked.

"Chris will be back any minute and… has anyone told you that you're sex crazed?" I asked back.

"No! I'm a twenty one year old guy," Dean shrugged, leaning in for another kiss, but I stopped him. He gave me a strange look.

"Look, I know that we don't have much time for it, and when we first started doing it, when made tons of time for it, but Chris will be back soon and… how about I make it up to you later when Chris isn't going to back in a matter of minutes?" I suggested.

"You are going to drive me crazy, woman," Dean chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. This time, I leaned in and kissed him back.

"That's what I'm here for," I teased, between kisses.

Dean wrapped his arm around my waist, standing me up and pulling my body close to his. My hands went around his neck, as Dean continued to kiss me. The kisses were playful and teasing and it was obvious that Dean wanted more. Damn it. The boy couldn't take no for an answer and if he kept kissing me like this, I might actually change my mind.

I got so caught up in the kiss that I didn't even hear myself say, "I love you, Dean," until it came out of my mouth.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away.

"I-," I started, but I stopped talking because I knew there was no way that I would be able to cover up for that one. "I… I don't know."

"Wait, you just said you loved me," Dean replied.

"I know," I sighed, pulling away from him.

"Well, do you?" Dean asked, paralyzed.

"I, I don't know. Yes, I do… I…" I trailed off, speechless. Damn it. "It was a Freudian slip, Dean. I didn't… I shouldn't have said that."

Dean shrugged, "You're right. We'll uh, let's chalk it up to a Freudian slip."

"Okay," I replied, biting my lip. Damn it. I hadn't meant to say it but I did and right now, I hated myself for saying it, especially after seeing how Dean reacted to it. It was too soon. The truth was that I really was falling for Dean. I did love him. It really sucked to see that he didn't love me back.

I shifted uncomfortably and then cleared my throat, trying to move past this.

"How about we just watch a movie or something while we wait for Chris to get back?" I suggested. I didn't want to have to talk to Dean. This was so awkward and now I was beginning to seriously question Dean and I's relationship. It's not like I expected him to say it back, but he could've at least acted like he cared that I was mortified the minute that those words came out of my mouth.

_Damn it, Alina. You have the worst taste in guys_, I thought to myself. _No, Dean is great. He's sweet and he's fun. You have fun with him and he makes you feel good when you're together. _Maybe that was it. Maybe Dean was just fun…

**~End Flashback~**

"You read Italian?" Dean asked.

"What?" I looked up, as Dean's question pulled me out of my daze.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Huh, interesting," Dean said.

"How was your talk with Lisa?" I asked.

"Fine… she wanted to know when I was coming home," Dean sighed.

"So when are you going home?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Sure," I mumbled. Frankly, I didn't want to talk at all.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, it had been the same. Dean and I barely interacted and I went out every night. It's not like I was doing hard drugs but I was getting drunk every night, and I came back early in the morning to judging looks from Dean. He couldn't judge me. He did the exact same things when we knew each other.<p>

Tonight, I got ready to go out again and started to go, hoping that Dean wouldn't say anything to me. I was getting sick and tired of it.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, as he was watching something on TV again tonight. I smoothed out my skirt and stopped to look at Dean.

"I'm going out again," I replied.

Dean just stared at me for what felt like forever. "What, Dean? Just say it!"

"Nothing," Dean said.

I stared back at him, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He had this look on his face. I could tell that he was judging me, and that he wanted to say something but he wouldn't. I scowled, rolling my eyes before saying, "Alright, I'm going to go. I'll see you when I get back." The sound of my heels clicked against the floor as I walked out, closing the door with a little bit more force than normal. I shoved my house key into my purse and kept walking. There was no looking back this time.

I walked to the same club that I had been going to for weeks now. Sometimes the same people were there, sometimes they were different. I was eager to escape my numbness and eager to escape the agitation back home that was Dean.

I sat at the bar and the bartender came over to me.

"Bentornato," the bartender said. Welcome back.

"Grazie. Posso avere un bicchiere di whisky?" I requested. (Thank you. Can I get a shot of whiskey).

"Si, bella," the bartender replied, a smirk on his handsome face. (Yes, beautiful)

I listened to the music, the bass pounding in my ears.

"Hey, by any chance you could help a tourist out? I'm uh, not quite sure how to order. I also don't speak Italian," a guy asked, taking a seat next to me at the bar. I looked him over. He would cute. I wondered if we'd end up together at the end of the night but at this rate, I knew that if I played my cards right, I'd have him in the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, just tell me what you want and I'll ask the bartender when he comes back," I replied.

"You speak English?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. I'm living here now, but uh, I'm from New York," I replied, a small smile on my face.

"So what're you doing here?" the guy asked.

"I'm uh… study abroad program. It's an art history thing," I lied.

"Nice," he said. "Well uh, I'm Ian, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alina," I replied.

"Alina. Pretty name," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. The flirting wasn't the same anymore. That line never worked on me anymore but it would have to do for now.

Later that night, Ian and I sat at the bar together, talking and laughing. We had had quite a couple of drinks and I had somehow managed to not feel the effects of the alcohol yet. Ian, on the other hand, was already a little drunk.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks," I heard a voice say, sitting down on the other side of me, at the bar. That voice was all too familiar. I looked over to see Dean. "Thanks."

"Dean, what're you doing here?" I hissed.

"What? A guy can't go out and get a drink?" Dean asked loudly, shrugging, and playing it off innocently.

"You know this guy?" Ian asked.

"Uh, yeah, sort of," I said. I shot Dean a look before returning to Ian.

"So, you were saying about the uh… art exhibit. You wanna go sometime?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! We should all go together. Alina, we all know how much you love art," Dean replied, completely interrupting the conversation. He leaned forward, giving Ian and I a cheeky smile. What the hell was he doing?

"Um, yeah, I guess we could-," I started.

"Oh come on, Alina. You were the one that was all up for fun. Don't you think it'd be fun?" Dean asked, again, wedging himself into our conversation. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ian, but I've got to go," I said, standing up.

"You still have my number?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, grabbing my purse and hurrying off. I walked quickly towards the door and knew that Dean was right on my heels. Once we were finally outside, I stopped and turned around, fuming. Dean stopped in his tracks, almost tripping over himself as soon as he saw how angry I was. "What the hell was that, Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, innocently.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. I swear to God, Dean. What… why did you do that? You followed me here and screwed that up. I was in the middle of something there!" I yelled.

"You know, it's a little selfish, don't you think? Maybe I just wanted a drink," Dean defended.

"Really? Well, there were plenty of bars! If you just wanted a drink you wouldn't have said anything to me!" I said back.

"Alright, fine. You're right. I'm worried about you, Alina! Before I got here, you were a mess. You weren't eating... and you've been doing this to yourself every night! What am I supposed to think?" Dean asked back.

I shook my head, "Since when do you care, Dean?"

"Since… Look, I know I was a dick back then, Alina. I'm sorry. I am. I just-, Chris meant a lot to me too and you can't do this to yourself. I did this to myself all the time, especially after Sam died and it was awful. You know the kind of person I was but I know you, Alina. You love life and I don't want to see you throwing it away like you have been. Don't do what I did to myself. I won't let you," Dean declared.

I just stared at him long and hard before barking, "Just leave, Dean!"

"No," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" I yelled. "Go, Dean. Leave. I don't want you here. I never asked you to come here. You don't know anything!"

"No," Dean replied.

My blood was boiling. What was it going to take to get him to leave? God, I hated him right now. He was going to drive me insane. I didn't want to ask for help and even if I did, he was the last person I wanted help from. Going out tonight was the slightest chance I had at feeling something, and he was screwing it up for me. I wanted him to get out.

"It's none of your business. Jesus, why do you care so much?" I fumed.

"Because this is what I did for the last twenty years of my life. I've been awful. Chris was my best friend and was there for me after Sam left for Stanford. I know he's gone and I know you miss him but he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself! So stop, Alina. For Chris and… and for me because I won't let you," Dean yelled back at me. He wasn't angry though.

"Dean, just stop!" I screamed. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

I started to walk away and stopped dead in my tracks when Dean said this: "Obviously, you can't seeing as you're throwing your life away here. Were you even planning on fixing up the apartment? I looked at it today and you haven't touched a thing? Were you just going to sit here and drink yourself to death?" With that, I turned right around, walked straight up to Dean, and slapped him across the face. Dean just stared at me.

"I hate you," I spat. My breathing was uneven and I could tell that I was about to lose it. I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes and I wasn't even quite sure whether I was angry or just overcome with grief.

I watched Dean's face for a reaction but I couldn't read him. Almost instantly, Dean pulled me into his arms and just held me close to him. I came apart at the seams and he just rubbed my back. I began sobbing. Where the hell had this come from?

"It's okay," Dean whispered in my ear.

"No, it's not, okay, it's not…" I said to Dean.

"It is. Come on. Let's get you home," he said.

"Okay," I replied, nodding, my face pressed against his chest.

Dean let me collect myself before the two of us began to walk back to the apartment. Dean had his arm wrapped around me as we continued to walk down the street, not saying anything. When we reached the apartment, I unlocked the door and the two of us stepped in. Dean locked the door behind us and I started going to my room.

"Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm just uh, I'm just going to head to bed," I replied.

"Okay," Dean replied, nodding.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's been WAY too long since I've updated this story but here is chapter three. I apologize if it's kinda sucky but I think I'm still trying to find my footing in this story after spending very much time with "Over the Hills and Far Away". :) I'm excited to play around with this new idea. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading


	4. The Beginning of Something New

A/n: Just for some clarification, it was about the end of November when Alina told Dean that she loved him. The next flashback takes place in December. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. It's definitely new for me! Thank you to all who have reviewed . Reviews always let me know what you think and they are MUCH appreciated!

** CHANGE: I'm going back to the orignal... it's about January in the story right now

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<br>**  
>"Hey, what're you doing?" Dean asked, coming up behind me and beginning to kiss my neck.<p>

"Dean, stop," I hissed, trying to shrug him off of me.

"What? I'm just trying to kiss my beautiful, hot, sexy girlfriend," Dean said, playfully, in between leaving sloppy kisses on my neck.

"Dean, quit it! I'm serious," I snapped, turning around.

"Sorry," Dean said, taking a step back, defensively.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just… not in the mood right now. I'm trying to get this paper written for my class. Life can't be fun and games all the time, you know?"

"Who says?" Dean asked, returning to his laidback self.

I had been trying to be okay with our relationship ever since that 'I love you' happened and he hadn't said it back, but it wasn't working. I had tried so hard and everything! I just couldn't get that moment out of my head. I had replayed it several times and it just made sense that this shouldn't happen anymore. I told Dean that I loved him and he couldn't say it back. It just seemed like he wasn't in a place for that kind of relationship and I was and that wasn't a good combination.

"I do, Dean," I replied, softly. Dean still thought that this relationship was just fun and games and I wanted more. This wasn't going to work at all.

"Alina, is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Um… no, I'm fine," I answered, quickly. I knew it had to end. But I had to think of something.

"Alright," Dean said, distantly.

**~End Flashback~**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Dean awoke and went out into the kitchen. He looked around and noticed that Alina wasn't here. He panicked a little. Where could she possibly be? What if she had gone out? Had last night's talk meant nothing? Maybe she had just been saying all that stuff and went out last night to do God knows what. That was until he noticed the note that sitting on the kitchen table. It was left on a folded up piece of printer in Alina's loopy, girly handwriting. It read:

_Went down to the Rialto Market. I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything!_

_- Alina_

"Rialto Market?" Dean asked. He figured he'd go out looking for her, just to be safe. He also figured it'd be nice to get out in Italy. He had been here for almost a week but he had barely seen Italy. Dean never would've thought that he would ever see Europe. First, he thought he'd die before he'd ever get the chance to and second, he never thought he'd get over his fear of planes.

Dean chuckled to himself. He remembered getting on the plane to Italy after he had gotten Alina's phone call. Sure, they had had a past, but Chris had been like a brother to Dean, especially when Sam left for Stanford, and Alina had always meant something to him, even if he never admitted it. The Cope family had been nothing but good to him. And the way that Alina sounded on the phone, he knew that she needed someone. He was partly afraid that she wouldn't want to see him, but he figured that it had been long enough that they'd be able to be mature adults about the past.

He knew Sammy would be proud, wherever he was right now. Dean was beginning his normal life.

Dean got dressed and then headed out for the Rialto Market. He didn't actually know where it was, but he brought a map. Apparently it was one of those popular places, popular enough to be on the tourist map that he had bought at the airport.

Dean maneuvered the streets of Venice and then over the Rialto bridge, to the market. He looked around. It was a busy, outdoor market with produce under tents, loud noises, and salespeople trying to sell their products right and left. Dean took in a deep breath.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her in all of this?" Dean mumbled to himself, before beginning to walk around the place, looking for Alina.

_**End 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"Grazie," I said to the man selling vegetables as I finished purchasing some. I smiled politely before going to the next tent. This was one of my favorite parts of the open air markets. There were always such interesting, fresh foods here. I carried it in my canvas bag that I put all of the produce that I had bought from the market. I wore some flats, black sheer tights, and a ice skater-esque dress with a jacket over it and a scarf stylishly tied around my neck.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm sorry-, I don't, I don't speak… uh… Italiano…" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I laughed to myself before turning around.

"Need a little help?" I asked, teasingly.

"Oh, thank God, you're here, Alina!" Dean sighed, exasperated.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Uh… where did you think I'd be?"

"Nowhere," Dean shrugged.

"The more important question is, what're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you left me a not so I figured I'd come find you… you know, just in case you had any trouble… which I realize is kind of ironic at the moment," Dean replied, uncomfortably.

I laughed, "How did you find me anyways?"

"Oh, this place is on like, every tourist map," Dean replied.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm about done. Do you mind if we go back to the apartment so that I can put all this stuff away? Then why don't we have breakfast or something?" I suggested light heartedly.

"That sounds great," Dean replied.

"Great," I said back with a smile.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Dean and I were doing dishes together. I had opened a couple of windows to the apartment and there was a nice, spring breeze flowing in. I had this warm, good feeling, like the breakdown I had had last night was what I really needed. I had been so angry that I felt like I couldn't feel anymore, but last night I had felt so much that it was just… cathartic.<p>

"Hey, do you want me to dry those for you?" Dean asked, motioning to the wet dishes that sat on the drying rack.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I replied.

"Alright," Dean said back.

I took one good look at Dean. He had changed so much. The last time I saw Dean, he was still a boy, but he had turned into this kind, responsible man. It was amazing! Sure, he was still stubborn as hell and a pain in the ass, but he was different – the good kind of different. And he was so handsome… it was really too bad that he was seeing someone. I know that it would be stupid for me to even think about going there again, especially after the last time, but at the same time, I felt like maybe, if he was available, just maybe we'd be on the same page this time. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that messed around just for fun all the time. He seemed like he wanted something real for once.

"I don't hate you," I said, breaking the silence between us.

Dean looked up from the dishes, "What?"

"Last night… what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you, Dean. What you did last night, dragging me out of the bar like that and talking some sense into me, it was for the best so… thank you," I said.

Dean shrugged, "It's not a problem. And I know you didn't mean it, Alina. You were angry and upset… people say thing. Hell, I say things all the time that I don't mean, especially when I'm angry or something, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I get it."

"Well, thanks. And uh… if I'm being honest here, you coming here is the probably the best thing that's happening the past month. I don't think I knew how much I needed help, and you know how much I hate admitting that I do. I just… if you want to stay, you should stay. I want you to stay," I replied.

This was incredibly hard for me – being vulnerable in front of him – but it was the truth. I did need someone and right now, I needed Dean. I needed him to help me be strong enough because I don't really know how the hell I'm supposed to do this alone.

Dean chuckled, "You mean it?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, I'm planning on staying for a couple of months so uh… you'll get sick of my eventually. I promise." I laughed at Dean's remark.

"I feel bad though… you know, you have someone back in the states and… well, she can't be too happy that you're here," I murmured.

"Yeah, well, you guys are like family to me. I should be here," Dean said, firmly.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for however long you want to," I replied, almost happy that he was staying.

"Thanks uh… so what exactly should we do first then?" Dean asked.

"What you do mean?" I asked back, confused.

"With the apartment. You said that we needed to fix up the apartment to sell," Dean replied.

"Oh, right! It's fairly new so we just have to uh, pack some things up. You know, Ali and Chris' stuff," I said.

Dean nodded, "Well, okay then."

"I don't know if I can," I admitted.

Dean took a deep breath, "I know."

"It's okay. We'll do it together. Tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded slowly, "Sure. Tomorrow."

**~Flashback~**

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked.

I glanced back at Dean once before returning my attention to my open duffel bag that I was packing up, "Yeah." I put the stack of clothes that was on the bed into the bag and then went over to the dresser to get a couple of other things.

"Wh-, what? Where?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, Dean," I practically whispered. This hurt so much and I was going to try to keep it together as best as I could.

"What do you mean, 'you're sorry'?" Dean asked, confused and almost angry.

"I'm leaving, Dean. I think… I think it's time for me to go," I replied, finally turning around to look at him. I looked him straight in the eye as I said this.

"Where are you going to go?" Dean asked back, taken aback.

"Back home. I'm starting school in January and uh… well, finish my freshmen year on time and everything so, yeah," I replied, swallowing. I kept reminding myself to hold on as long as I could and to not let him see me weak. I had already done that with the big, failed 'I love you'.

"Is… does Chris know about this?" Dean stammered.

"Yeah, we uh, I talked to him about it last week," I replied.

"Last week? You've been thinking about leaving since last week?" Dean exclaimed.

I nodded, "It's time for me to go, Dean. I don't-, I don't belong here."

"Well, what about us?" Dean asked.

"What _about _us?" I snapped.

"Is-, is this because of the whole 'I love you' thing because I thought we were past that," Dean started.

"You thought we were past that? Dean, that's not something you can get past that easily. I said that I loved you, and you couldn't say it back. Look, I just need time. This… was all a really bad idea," I replied, trying to keep it together. I returned to the bed, packing my last item, and then zipping the bag up. I threw it over my shoulder and started to leave.

"You're leaving now?" Dean asked, softly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Goodbye, Dean." I started to walk out the door when I heard Dean say something else. I stopped in my tracks.

"Alina, you don't have to leave," Dean said.

"Actually, I do… unless you can give me a reason to stay, then I do have to leave," I replied, sternly. Dean knew exactly what I was talking about. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I-," he started, but nothing followed.

"That's what I thought," I replied.

"Alina, you ready?" Chris asked, coming up behind me and laying a brotherly hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding before going out to the car. I could hear Chris and Dean talking as I put my stuff in the car.

"Just let her go, man," Chris said. "It's for the best. I'll meet up with you for the next hunt after I drop her off." Chris then headed back to the car and sat next to me, in the driver's seat. He started the car up, put it in reverse, and we were off. I looked back at Dean, to find him standing at the door, just watching us leave.

**~End Flashback~**


End file.
